


Thereafter

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “So,” Ron cleared his throat, “this would be a bad time to ask how the wedding planning going then?”George and you glared at him.“Sensitive topic?” Hermione asked, her brows furrowing.Ginny laughed and you dropped back into your seat next to George.She had no idea.--The wedding planning and Molly were going to drive you into an early grave. You thought everything would've gotten easier after the battle. Yet here you were, still haunted by your ghosts.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Thereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeello everyone! First and foremost, thank you all for your lovely comments. I live for the validation and you're all wonderful! I hope you like this one. Second, a reminder for newcomers - as I tend to get a lot of messages on tumblr - only the first few can be read as stand alones, after Coyotes, it's best if you read for some context.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my beta: [notmykirk](https://notmykirk.tumblr.com/) (seriously, aud, you're awesome)
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post or translate my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission (*I am 10 out of 10 times okay with translations, please just _ask_ first.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I came all the way over here to let you know, I finally broke the curse!” You grinned, crossing your legs and settling into the grass. “You would’ve caught it earlier, I’m sure, but the head nurse seemed really impressed with me.” 

When he didn’t respond, as he often didn’t, you sighed. 

“I know, I know,” you said, playing with the hem of your uniform. “I should’ve come out to tell you about us renting the new house. It’s quite lovely – we’ve just finished unpacking this week. Fred and Angelina haven’t and Fred’s been trying to bribe me into helping.”

You snorted. “I know right? Like that would work. We might live next door to each other now but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do their work. Besides, they have twice as much stuff as we did. Helga settled in nicely; Godric is still madly in love with her. Oh! I’ve already started in the garden. Don’t give me that look, you know how I feel about you Gryffindors pushing all Hufflepuffs into gardening.”

A bird chirped loudly to your left and you chewed your lip. The leaves above you swayed gently and the sun warmed your skin.

“Tonks said she’d be coming round next week,” you whispered, reaching out to touch the tombstone. You smiled tentatively as you traced over the engraved letters. “Teddy is growing more and more chubbier each day. You’ll be happy to note that he’s still showing no signs of lycanthropy. Although, I stand by the fact that we’d love him regardless.” 

The wind blew suddenly, your hair ruffling up with the breeze. You smiled. 

“He really does look exactly like you – when he isn’t changing his hair into the rainbow,” you said, your eyes welling. “I’ve got to admit, it hurts a bit…to look at him. He’s only missing your scars and he’d be your twin. Andromeda says it’s a gift. The same way she holds Tonks a bit tighter when she’s missing Ted.”

The sound of his name, broke your heart a bit further. 

“Say hi to Ted for me, will you? I left him fresh flowers last week. He helped me work through the research for the curse then.”

The ever-present silence spurred you on. 

“I guess, what I’m here to tell you - aside from the curse breaking - that...well, I’m getting married,” you said, fiddling with your fingers. 

“I know you lot but, it’s real now. It’s been real for a year now,” you glanced at your ring fondly. “We’ve finally set a date. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you – it took awhile for me to be able to accept that you wouldn’t…be there.”

“I wish you could, be there that is,” you said, voice trembling. “You’d be all emotional about my dress and the party. Teddy’s going to be our ring bearer. Tonks’ll be a bridesmaid.” 

You snorted. “I never thought I’d get married - I didn’t think... I’d make it out alive.” Your throat tightened. “You’d make a stupid heart felt speech that you’d sputter through with conviction.” 

For a moment, only a brief second, you let yourself imagine what it’d be like. 

“Sirius would be drunk somewhere, giggling at you,” you sniffled. “Tonks and I would tease you over your earnestness. Ted would probably scold us.” 

“I miss you,” you said softly, “I can’t believe I’m getting married and you won’t be there.”

“He’ll be there,” a soft voice said. You whirled around, your nerves on end, and you came face to face with a vaguely familiar girl. 

She smiled. “I’m Emma, I visit my mum – she’s a few rows down. We always seem to coincide in our visits,” she said lightly, her eyes sad. “I’m getting married too. She - she died in Azkaban after the muggleborn decree.”

You felt another invisible weight slam into you. “I’m sorry.”

She waved a hand. 

“He died at Hogwarts, in battle,” you said quietly, placing a hand on the stone. It was cool under your touch, steady as he always was, and all that was left of your friend. 

_No_ , you said to yourself _, that wasn’t true_. Teddy, Tonks - _Harry_. They were his legacies. He was alive in them. 

_And you_ , a familiar voice whispered. 

“Wait,” she mumbled quietly, “are you the woman from the newspaper?” 

You winced and Emma immediately flushed. The Daily Prophet – and that rotten Rita Skeeter – loved posting about the members of the Order. They were like vultures, popping up when you least expected. They usually picked on you and the twins the least. Poor Ginny was buying a new pair of quidditch gloves last week and hadn’t realized she’d been followed. There was an entire three page spread over her the following day.

It seemed you’d been quiet for a moment too long because Emma jumped. “I-I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she said quickly. “I’m not that type of person. Of course, you wouldn’t know that because I’m a complete stranger but I swear! Honest, I wouldn’t tell anyone you come here. That’s just – vile isn’t it? Following someone to a cemetery.” 

You smiled ruefully. “Vile is a good way to describe them. I usually cast a silencing spell when I come in anyway.”

“That’s awful,” Emma huffed. “Heavens, is that the time?” 

You glanced down at your own watch and startled. You’d promised George you would be back by five. Standing up, you dusted your uniform pants and gathered your things. You cast a preserving spell on the carnations and white orchids you’d brought with you. Hopefully they’d still be okay the next time you came ‘round.

“It was lovely to meet you,” you said, waving at Emma.

She nodded, her smile genuine, and pointed towards the left. “Lovely to meet you as well.”

You pointed to the right and she waved back before disappearing through the trees. You quickly made your way towards the nearest exit so you could apparate home. 

Checking your bag one last time, you waved at the old guard as you left. “See you in a few weeks Harvey! Remember to take that potion I left you.”

“Thank you, good night Miss!” He grinned, the skin around his eyes wrinkling. 

Distracted, you bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry-” You stopped and grinned. “George? What – how did you know-”

George, who was now leaning against a lamp post, grinned. “We set a date last week. I knew you’d want to tell him.”

You glanced behind you at the rows of tombstones and smiled. “He would’ve been excited.”

“He would’ve been,” George agreed, straightening and kissing your cheek. He took your bag from your shoulder and swung it over his own. “Neville says hello.”

“You saw Neville?” You asked, perking up. 

“Yeah, he’s having some problems with training,” George said, leading you towards a bakery at the end of the street. “Ran into him at The Leaky Cauldron.”

You sighed. “I told him he’d be a great professor – or a herbologist. Why would anyone want to be an auror?”

George gasped loudly – so loudly that a few wizards on the street glanced at you both – and clutched your hand to his chest. “ _What_?” He yelped. “You mean you’re not running to sign up? Tonks and Ron would be beside themselves you know.”

Sticking out your tongue, you rolled your eyes dramatically. It seemed that the moment the battle was over, everyone auror you knew wanted you to join. Ron was, by far, the worst offender. 

_“You’d be bloody brilliant!” Ron said, eyes lighting up. “You’re one of the best duelers I know!”_

_Tonks inhaled sharply. “We could be partners! I mean, I could mentor you – teach you everything Mad-eye taught me.”_

You hadn’t been able to – at first. Your knee had been far from in good shape. However, after a few months of rehab, it’d gotten better. Alice eventually, much to your chagrin, cleared you for any physical training. Tonks had the good sense to let you decide – Ron, on the other hand, had doubled his efforts. You’d seen his dreams crash the day you’d decided to become a Trainee Healer. In the six months of physical therapy, you’d managed to fall back in love with healing. Alice was quick to offer you a spot as her mentee. 

It’d been six months since and you had to admit that it was exhilarating. You were learning more than you ever had. 

“You alright?” George asked, holding the door open for you. “I was only teasing.”

“I know,” you said, glancing out the window – towards the cemetery. George thanked the baker and guided you back out to the street. “Shouldn’t it get easier with time?”

“What?” George asked, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Saying goodbye to him,” you said, taking one last look behind you. 

George bumped your shoulder with his. “S’not goodbye, it’s a see you later.”

You smiled. “You’re right. Could you do it? I’m exhausted.”

“’Course,” George said, apparating you both. “Home, sweet home.”

You followed George through the front gate. You waved at one of your neighbors and only managed to avoid a gnome.

“Will you please get rid of the gnomes?” You asked George. “If they get into the backyard, they’ll terrorize my plants.”

“Yes, yes, Fred and Harry said they’d help on Saturday,” George said, kissing your temple and disappearing through the front door.

You shot the smirking gnomes a glare and stepped into your home. Right on track, you heard a loud meowing and a flash of black darted to your feet. 

“Hello Godric, how was your day sweetheart?” You said to the purring cat. His bright amber eyes stared up at you as he rubbed against your legs. 

Godric had been a stray that George found hanging around the shop a few months ago. He’d begged you for a few weeks before you’d finally given in. George had promptly named him after the Gryffindor founder – _“it’s only fair!”_ George had muttered. You’d been worried he would be too much to handle but, surprisingly, Godric had proven to be a great addition to your little family. 

You tapped the tip of your wand against the ward you’d placed the day you signed the lease. It pulsed, steady and strong as ever. Watching George flitter across the house, you let him do his ritual and walked directly towards the small greenhouse in your backyard. You were a few minutes late in feeding some of your plants.

“Hello Frank,” you said happily as a few of the plants shook and stretched. “How was your day?”

You hummed to yourself as you went around watering most of the vegetation. Habitually, you ran through a list in your mind of things to do. It’d been a while since you’d called your parents, you should try to give them a call tonight before bed. 

A year after you’d gone to find them and restore their memories, they had finally stopped hovering worriedly. You had lived with them for a while after you’d been released from St. Mungo’s, but it didn’t feel right. After all that time apart – and now that things were going back to normal - you wanted to spend as much time as you could with George.

However, it quickly became apparent that Angelina and Fred had had the same idea. The flat above the shop was too small for four people, their pets, and the constant stream of visitors. 

While the three of you entertained the idea of living apart, you couldn’t think of a future where Fred and George were separated. So, while it had taken a long time to find a place you all loved, you managed to get two neighboring townhouses in the wizarding world. You shared a front and backyard but for the most part managed to keep everything separated. 

As if on cue, you heard a loud whine come from the corner of the garden. Fiona barked excitedly, her tail going wild as she stared into the greenhouse. You glanced at the windows a few yards from yours and saw the front light was on. Fred was home.

You smiled at her wide eyes and put down your watering can. You stepped out and she pressed against your leg. “Hello you,” you said, patting her soft fur. Fred had found Fiona dumped in the garbage behind the joke shop. She was barely bigger than your palm when he’d brought her in. She’d quickly quadrupled in size over the months. She was a great guard dog, at the store and at home – something you knew gave Fred peace of mind.

You looked over your shoulder and saw George poking at the last of the wards in the kitchen. Sighing, you rubbed Fiona’s ears rigorously. 

“I’m sure he’ll be over to say hello,” you told Fiona, who had whined softly at the sight of George. Under his usual lightheartedness, a seed of worry was buried deep. He always spent the first ten minutes at home checking all the wards. You, on the other hand, would force yourself to think optimistically. So, you usually checked on the animals and your plants first. Glancing at Fred’s window, you waved when you caught Angelina’s gaze. She smiled and opened the back door. 

“Fi, are you bothering Badger again?” She called out.

Fiona’s tail thumped against the ground happily and you laughed. “She’s never bothering me, speaking of…”

Godric slinked out your door and sauntered up to Fiona. Her tongue lolled out her mouth dopily and Godric rubbed his head against her shoulder. 

“You alright?” Angelina asked, her sharp eyes taking in the garden carefully. You bit back a smile and nodded.

“You?”

She smiled tiredly. “A bit knackered really. Thank Merlin it’s finally Friday,” she groaned.

You laughed at that, and nodded towards where you knew Fred was forcing himself _not_ to check all the wards. While George gave into his little routine, Fred refused. He said it was pointless – the wards would’ve let him know if anything was wrong. You all knew he itched to check but never did. He’d always be the one to cast the protection wards at the shop but he never doubled back to check them. 

“He’s sitting on his hands,” Angelina said, rolling her eyes. “You know how it goes. I’m sure he’ll be over to bug you lot in a minute.”

You smiled and straightened. Feeling better now that your plants had been checked in on, you felt the tension seep from your shoulders. You inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. You all carried things from before, things that would take time to fade. As Alice loved to say – recovery took time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” You asked. You all usually brunched together on the weekends.

She nodded. “We’ll be waiting, come on Fi!”

With one last lick to Godric’s head, Fiona bounded back to her owner. You patted your thigh and with one large leap, he was cradled in your arms. “One day,” you told him as you went back inside, “I’m not going to be ready and I won’t be able to catch you.”

“ _Meow,_ ” he said, rubbing his head against your bicep.

You huffed and placed him down onto the kitchen counter. “There you are,” George said, the tension in his eyes replaced with their usual brightness. “Did I hear Fiona?”

Nodding, you pulled yourself up onto the counter and sighed. “Yeah, Angelina looked tired – I’m sure she’s going straight to bed.” You pulled your wand out of your pocket and placed it onto the counter next to you. “I’m starving though, what did you want to eat for dinner?”

“Hmmm,” George pretended to think as he slipped in between your legs. “Can I say you?” He asked.

You laughed but shook your head. “Take out it is then,” you said, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

“Hello,” he said quietly, bumping his nose with yours.

“Hi,” you said, smiling back. Without letting him respond, you surged forward and kissed him deeply. His warm hand slipped under your shirt and splayed across your back. The other was pulling at your uniform trousers with intent. You bit at his bottom lip and leaned backward so he could have more room to – _bam._

You jumped, hitting your head on the cabinets. “Ouch,” you said, rubbing the back of your head. “What the hell was that?”

Godric, ever alert, was standing at the back window. He pawed at the glass and hissed when a feather fluttered into the air.

“Errol?” George said, lowering your wand. _Wait, was that my wand?_ “How does mum manage to hover and interrupt even when she doesn’t live here?”

You grabbed it out his hand and watched as George opened the window and pulled in a barely conscious Errol. He hooted balefully and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“You know what that’s about,” you said, pulling the letter from his leg and passing it to George. You brought Errol to a soft pillow on the dining table. “Here you go,” you said, dropping some of Helga’s treats and a small bowl of water.

He hooted a final time before slipping into sleep.

“She’s written about putting together a schedule,” George said, sighing and rubbing his temple.

“Hey,” you said, poking at his shoulder, “you’re the one that wanted to get married.”

“You know, when you say it like that it sounds like I’m forcing you,” he said, pouting.

“I’m only joking!” You said, half-heartedly. You _were_ joking – Molly had just managed to start getting a bit overbearing. You whistled out the open window and grabbed the letter off the counter to read for yourself.

A few minutes later, Helga appeared and hooted at you. Grinning, you rubbed her head and cooed at her. “How are you?” You asked, offering up some food. She gobbled it down and nibbled at your fingers affectionately. She flew over to George’s shoulder and revelled in his attention. Godric pawed at George’s chest, wanting to rub his head into her soft feathers. Helga huffed and turned her beak up into the air.

“Are you answering her now?” George asked incredulously. 

“If I don’t, she’ll just send another letter,” you said, fetching a piece of parchment from a drawer. Jotting down your answer quickly, you felt the ward at the front pulse and expand to let Fred in. 

“In here,” you called out. Fred popped in and smiled. 

“Not interrupting anything am I?” He asked, brow raised. You glanced down and realized your uniform and hair was still askew. George rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his flush.

“No, just another letter from mum about the wedding,” George said, falling into a chair. 

“Here,” you said, tying the letter to Helga’s leg. “Don’t eat too much of what Molly gives you – it’ll make you sick.”

Helga hooted and was off in an instant. Godric meowed mournfully. You laughed and scratched his head. “She’ll come around bud,” you said, bending over so he could crawl onto your shoulders. 

“What’s the reason now?” Fred asked. “Haven’t you two _just_ set a date?”

You groaned and rubbed a hand across your face. On one hand, you understood why Molly was getting so worked up. George was her son and only the second one of her children to get married. You were also much closer to her than Fleur was – so it was a bit much for her to handle. In addition to all of that, your wedding would be the first reunion to happen since the battle. It sounded silly, but it did put a bit of pressure on the both of you over it all.

“We did,” George said, shooting you a look.

“What?” You cried. “I kept up my end of the deal. I didn’t think she’d start so quickly after it.”

Fred snorted. “Mate, you’re her favorite Weasley at this point. You had to know she’d go mad for it all.”

You nodded and couldn’t help but laugh at George’s expression. You’d made George promise he’d wait a year after he’d proposed before anything started happening. He agreed, you and everyone were still recovering – it made sense to wait. You’d almost thought he’d forgotten when at the year mark, to the date, you’d gotten a visit from Molly.

Honestly, you were lucky to have held her off for as long as you had. 

“Do you have an opinion on flowers?” You asked George, plopping down onto a chair next to Fred.

“They’re pretty?” George said around a mouthful of crisps. “I know that’s more important to you. Mum looked like she was going to burst when I told her I'd probably handle everything else.”

You hummed and tried to narrow down a few options you had floating around in your head. Fred mercifully ordered you both take out as you muttered amongst yourselves. It was only after he’d gone home and you were both curled in bed for the night when you whispered: “what about marigolds?”

George grinned.

* * *

A few weeks later, you found yourself in the middle of chaos once again. You’d rushed home from your shift at the hospital, muttering apologies to a waiting George and only just made it in time for the monthly Weasley Family Dinner. No-shows were almost as bad as tardiness. 

“What about lilies, wouldn’t those be lovely?” Molly said pensively. “They’d look lovely in your hair.”

“Marigolds, peach roses, and myrtle mum,” George said with a sigh.

Molly straightened and stirred the pot in front of her vigorously. “Of course, of course, it’s the bride’s day after all.”

“What am I? Invisible?” George rolled his eyes.

You pinched his side and he yelped. You shot him a knowing look and he sighed before carrying another plate out into the yard.

“I’m a bit particular when it comes to the plants,” you said with an apologetic look.

Molly waved a hand and patted your cheek. “Of course, you are! You should be, I want you to have whatever you want! It’s your wedding!” Molly blinked rapidly and before you could get a word in edgewise, she was crying again. “Oh, it’s so silly, I’m just so _happy_ you’re both here and healthy and getting m-married!”

You enveloped her into a hug and she sniffled. Your heart grew in your affection for her and your mind wandered, for the millionth time, to Remus. The more planning you did – the more you were aware that certain people wouldn’t be there.

“Merlin’s sake mum, are you crying again?” Ron’s voice came from behind you.

“No!” Molly said, pulling away suddenly and rubbing her eyes. “Go set the table!”

“It’s set!” Ron answered.

“Well go help your brothers outside, you’re in the way,” she instructed, stumbling around the kitchen. “You too dear, I’ll bring the rest out.”

You grabbed Ron’s elbow and pulled him outside. “Just go with it,” you said to him.

“She’s going mental,” Ron huffed.

“She’s just…excited,” you said defensively.

“ _Riiight._ ” Ron snorted. “You know it too; I was there when she kidnapped you last Sunday to go look at places. George almost had an aneurysm.” 

You rolled your eyes and pulled him out into the garden. The tables had been set up, Bill and Percy were moving the chairs around. Ron wasn’t entirely wrong – Molly had found you last week and despite your desire to have George go, she’d herded you around London in search for the _perfect_ venue. You’d managed to see eight in total, all of which you hated. You’d hoped that any wedding conversation would be excluded from the table.

So of course, the topic was brought up mid-dinner.

“Oh Arthur, you should’ve seen that last one – all the mirrors and windows. It was beautiful,” Molly said wistfully.

“ _I_ would’ve liked to have seen it,” George grumbled next to you. 

You kicked him in the shin and he grunted.

Arthur turned to you and smiled gently. “What about you, dear girl? What did you think?”

Not able to hide your displeasure, Arthur chuckled before you said anything.

“Not a fan?” He asked.

Molly sighed. “No, she said it wasn’t what she had in mind. I did have to agree, the toilets were terribly tacky.”

Fred laughed. “Right and what would the guests think if the _toilets_ were tacky.” Bill laughed as well and you had to cover your laugh with a cough.

Glaring at them, Molly turned her nose up. “I was only _saying_.”

“Oh!” You said suddenly. “What about here?”

“Here?” Molly said, looking around. “Here where? In town?”

“No,” you glanced at George who was starting to smile. “Here at the Burrow.”

Almost everyone at the table, Bill included, snorted.

“What?” You asked, indignant. “This was my second home. I have great memories here.”

“That’s sweet my dear, but not possible,” Molly said, her tone final.

“Why? Bill had it here!” You exclaimed, looking at George who just sighed.

“Well, that was during a war for one,” she said, glancing at Bill who shrugged, “and…well…you’ll have three times as many guests!”

George choked on his drink and sputtered. “What?”

Molly avoided your gaping looks and busied herself with picking up the empty plates. 

“I wasn’t done – _umph_!” Fred grunted.

“Well, you know how big our family is,” Molly said quickly. “You both gave me a list of people! At least George mostly invited Gryffindors, you noted down half the school and the hospital. Besides, we’ve got to invite some Ministry workers. Shacklebolt wants aurors stationed at some entries just in case – and… you two know a lot of people!”

George and you glanced at each other nervously. You rubbed your temples and sighed. Molly had graciously offered to put together a list of invitations that needed to go out but you hadn’t realized how many people that was. She wasn’t…wrong. You two _did_ know a lot of people. 

“Right,” you said, clearing your throat. “So, the Burrow is out.”

“We’ll find a better venue, don’t you worry,” Molly said optimistically. 

“And by _we_ I hope you mean _me and Badger_ ,” George grumbled.

You watched Molly pretend to not to hear him and you couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

A hundred venues, twice as many headaches, and two months later you were no closer to making a decision. You couldn’t understand why this was so hard. Almost everything but the venue had been chosen with relative ease. Flowers, invitations, décor, and the best cake you’d ever tasted. 

Seriously, you’d had _dreams_ about that cake. 

Regardless, you and George couldn’t seem to see yourselves actually getting married at any of them.

“That was delicious,” Ginny said, complimenting Fred and George who had cooked for the eight of you. “I didn’t know you two knew how to cook.”

Fred sputtered but the rest of you laughed. It had been yours and George’s turn to cook but Fred had graciously taken your spot at the sight of your obvious stress. You glanced around your table, watching your friends – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Angelina – poke fun at the twins. You’d all started the tradition of having dinner every first Friday of the month.

“Thank you love,” you said, gathering the dishes and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. While you hadn’t cooked, it was your home and technically your turn to host – the cooks never cleaned. Godric suddenly leaped into Harry’s lap and purred into his neck. Ginny grinned and gave him a good chin scratch from Harry’s side.

“Just push him off if he’s a bother,” you told Harry.

George, however, shot him a glare. “Don’t push my cat, Potter.”

You rolled your eyes but watched Harry as he gently ran a hand along his back. Fiona, ever your shadow, followed you into the kitchen as you charmed the dishes to wash themselves.

Gordric’s adoration of Harry was cut short as Helga swooped into the house through the open window. “Hello you,” George said, letting Helga rub her head into the side of his. “Missed you today.”

“Who’s it from?” You asked.

Hermione pulled the letters off Helga’s leg and passed them to you. “The top one’s from Molly.”

George groaned and you sighed. “She’s obsessed!” George said, throwing his hands into the air.

You read through the letter quickly and nodded. “She’s set up a few more appointments to look at other venues.”

“We’re going to end up in a random field somewhere at this point,” George huffed.

“So,” Ron cleared his throat, “this would be a bad time to ask how it’s all going then?”

George and you glared at him.

“Sensitive topic?” Hermione asked, her brows furrowing. 

Ginny laughed and you dropped back into your seat next to George. While Ginny, Fleur, and Bill had been the ones you ran to regularly for wedding things, Hermione had her plate filled with finishing her last year at Hogwarts. She’d gone back with a handful of others and quickly joined the Ministry. The lot of them there had their hands full so you’d tried your best to not add to it.

Fred answered for you. “Yes, Mum’s got them crazed trying to get every detail just right. She’s started coming into the store and badgering George. I reckon she’s only just holding herself back from walking into St. Mungo’s.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” George muttered. 

“Is it really that bad?” Hermione asked, Ginny nodded and you smacked her in the shoulder.

“No,” you said, wanting to clarify the running joke it had become. “It’s just – a lot less smooth of ride than I thought this would go. And stressful.”

“ _So_ stressful,” George said, dropping his head onto your shoulder.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think planning a wedding would be so…all consuming,” you mumbled.

“You were there for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, right?” Ginny asked jokingly.

“I wasn’t the bride! Besides, I thought it was all so – stressful because of the secrecy!” 

“I think you underestimated mum,” Fred quipped. “You were both practically dragged into this mess.”

You shot him a look and shook your head. “I am happy to marry George,” you said, squeezing his hand. “I want to marry you; I wouldn’t have said yes otherwise. I _want_ it to be a smooth, joyful event. It’s just that this party has gotten out of control. It’s grown and grown and now it’s bigger than the both of us now.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“It’s our wedding but it’s also a ‘ _we made it, people are finally living and moving on’_ party,” you said.

“I’d like to think it’s a celebration of our love, considering what we’re paying,” George joked, “but that’s just me.”

“In _addition_ to that.” You slumped in your chair. “I think we’d all be less tightly wound if we could just find a place. We can’t exactly plan the details if we don’t know where it’s being held.”

“Okay, okay, no more wedding talk,” Fred said as your shoulder started rising up to your ears. “Harry, how’s auror training going?”

“Good, thanks,” he said, smiling. “Today was actually exciting-”

Hermione suddenly sat up and gasped so hard that she choked. 

You all jumped up, worried. “Are you alright?” You asked, hand already reaching for your wand.

She waved you all off. “Sorry Harry – _Hogwarts_!”

You and Ginny shared a concerned look. “What about Hogwarts?”

“Why don’t you have the wedding at Hogwarts?” Hermione asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, for starters, school is actually in session,” you said, waving away the idea.

Hermione, however, was determined. “You’re having it at the beginning of summer, right?”

George nodded. 

“Term ends a month before then,” Hermione said. “It’s perfect!”

“It’s certainly big enough to hold everyone,” Ron said.

“It would be nice to see the castle again,” Angelina added.

“Right by the greenhouses…” Ginny said, nodding, “at sundown with tons of fairy lights and those wooden benches. Oh, it’d be so _pretty_!”

You tried to picture it in your head. The high ceilings, the soft grass in the gardens near the greenhouses, the doors open, and tables set up in the courtyard. A dark tendril wrapped itself around the tentative image and you swallowed around a lump in your throat. A flash of bodies littered across the Great Hall assaulted your mind. You closed your eyes and tightened your grip on George’s hand.

“Isn’t it…inappropriate?” You asked. “Too soon?”

The room went quiet for a moment. You felt George’s breath on the side of your face as he leaned his forehead onto your temple. 

“It’s where we grew up, love,” he said quietly. “It’s the reason we met. Where you ran from Filch with us. It’s a place that helped us become who we are. Where you met Remus, where he helped you become a healer.”

A sharp pressure stung your eyes and you sniffled. “Where I met you all,” you said, opening your eyes. “There’s good and bad.”

Hermione smiled, eyes welling. “This would be another good thing – a _great_ thing.”

You bit your lip. It did seem to be perfect. “What do you think?” You asked George.

“It does sound nice, nicer than any of the other places we’ve seen,” he said, “it was our home for a long time.”

“McGonagall would have to approve it – we’d need to set up portkeys and floo connections,” you rambled.

“Which can all be done. You know McGonagall would approve, especially for you,” Ginny said.

“Just think about it,” Hermione said. You smiled thankfully as she changed the subject.

* * *

You heard the floo ring and smiled as you stirred the pot in front of you.

“Hello?” You heard Molly call out.

“In here Molly,” you said, lowering the heat.

“I got your letter,” Molly said, coming in with reddened cheeks and excitement in her eyes. “You found a venue? That you both like?”

You nodded, smiling apprehensively. “I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“What’s wrong?” She asked, smile dropping. “Where’s George?”

“At the shop, he always stays late on Saturdays,” you explained. “Could I ask your opinion on it?”

“Of course, darling, what’s on your mind? Is it too small? We could cut down the list – or is it the location? Remember what I said, it’ll take some paperwork and strong arming at the Ministry but we can set up port keys if we need to!”

“Hogwarts,” you blurted. “Hermione said she thought Hogwarts would work and it seems like a lovely idea at the surface but…” 

Molly blinked; her expression neutral. You waited a moment before reaching out to touch her hand. She reanimated, a widening smile growing on her face. “Bloody hell,” she muttered, surprising you, “why didn’t I think of that? Here we are going around all of England – we even went to see that one place in Scotland and Spain! Of course, out by the garden?”

You smiled tentatively. “Do you think…is it appropriate?”

“Appropriate?” Molly asked, turning to look at you. 

Wringing your hands, you chewed on your lip and nodded. “Two years – that’s not long.”

She smiled sadly and enveloped your shaking hands within hers. “Dear girl, if you’re worried about stirring up old ghosts – don’t be. Remus…he would’ve loved it. Sirius as well. Some of the happiest times of their lives were in that castle.”

“But, out of respect…”

Molly smiled. “If you aren’t absolutely sure, then we keep on looking.”

“George really likes the idea,” you said, sighing, “the way he’s described it – it does sound lovely.”

Furrowing her brows, Molly pulled out some parchment. “It sounds like you’re both sold on it. Have you reached out to Minerva?”

You shook your head. “Not yet.”

“What’s stopping you, poppet?” 

Pressure built behind your eyes and you avoided Molly’s gaze. Picking at the table cloth, you shrugged.

“Come on now,” Molly said softly, “you know you can tell me anything. Is it – have you two had a row?”

“No,” you said quickly, “it’s nothing like that.”

“I know I can be a bit enthusiastic; Arthur has told me I needed to calm down a bit. I’m just so overjoyed-”

“No, no,” you repeated. “You’ve been a great help Molly. I just- I-”

“Is it the flowers?” Molly asked. “I can take care of that in-”

“ _I’m scared_ ,” you blurted out. 

“Scared?” Molly frowned. 

The dam had broken and you couldn’t keep the words inside. “It feels so selfish, to be celebrating when people are still in mourning. We lost people Molly, people that fought for our cause and _died_ for it. I spent more than a year in hiding, half of it in a forest terrified that I’d be murdered. It feels wrong to be so happy when we’re still rebuilding.” You stared at the table in front of you and rubbed a finger down the top.

“Everything feels so fragile, who do I think I am to be throwing a party in the middle of it all? Teddy doesn’t have a father anymore, Harry doesn’t have his godfather, Tonks doesn’t have Ted, students _died_ and Dobby – I just, I’ve seen so much death and I’m scared that this peace we’ve managed to achieve is only temporary,” you admitted, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“You listen here,” Molly said sternly. “You are the least selfish person I have ever met. Don’t shake your head at me young lady. I know what you’re going through. The first war cost me my brothers. This war could have cost my sons. Every morning, while you were in that horrible forest, I’d wake up and cry. I’d think to myself: does she have anything to eat? Has she been caught? Are they torturing her? After Ted, George just collapsed in on himself. I thought this is it, he’ll be a shell for the rest of his life.”

You swallowed thickly. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Of course not, you were on the run for Merlin’s sake. You had better things to think about! You were probably scared out of your mind! I just meant that as much as you were terrified, there were also people you all left behind that were just as scared,” Molly said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“George doesn’t like talking about it, he never has. Fred has always been the front man between them both, ever since they were little. Fred would tell me all about his nightmares, his nerves about being sorted, going off to Hogwarts, missing us and his home. George would sit on the other side of me, quiet as a mouse.” Molly smiled, lost in her memories.

 _Of course_ , you thought. George was always putting everyone else before him and he knew you’d needed to work through a lot – whenever you asked him, he’d brush you off. You’d never insisted, lost in your own grief. “I can’t believe I haven’t thought of that.”

Waving a hand, she squeezed yours. “If anyone deserves a perfect day, it’s you two. You do not do those that are not here a disservice by being happy. Yes, people have died but they laid their lives on the line so that the future could be a better one. That’s what you did, what we _all_ did. That was their gift to us, don’t dishonor them by letting that go because you’re afraid,” Molly said.

You wiped your tears hastily on the back of your wrist and you nodded.

“In some ways, your childhood has had this cloud hanging over it. The idea that he’d be back – Lord Voldemort -- then he was. I understand how that feels but, it’s time for us to move forward and if this is something you want, then I want you to really listen to me when I say that it’s okay to stop looking over your shoulder every once in a while. It’s okay to _want_ to have this day,” she said, wiping her own tears. “It is more than okay to be over the moon excited.”

“I do,” you admitted quietly, the fervent thought surprising you with its urgency. “I do want this day; I want to share that with George – he’s always been so excited about this, our wedding. I look at him sometimes and just, can’t believe how lucky I got.”

Molly smiled, eyes tearing up again. “Then, love, I think you have your answer.”

* * *

“Marco said to keep your feet together,” you said, nudging George’s foot with your own.

George sighed. “What does that git know?”

You bit back a laugh and shook your head. “He’s a professional dancer, George, so I’m assuming he knows more than us.” You pushed his elbow up a little further. “One we hired to help us not look ridiculous during our first dance.” 

“He’s not even English,” George mumbled. “Italian, was it?”

“I’m only half English,” you reminded him with a look. 

“Well America is fine innit?” George retorted. “They don’t have dancers who do fancy twirls and what not.”

Pinching his shoulder, you led him backward into a two-step before answering. “He was showing you how to have proper form. Unlike you, I retained what McGonagall taught me in my fifth year.” You glanced at his frustrated frown and softened your tone. “Besides, he was _Spanish_ and good dancers aren’t my type anyway.”

“Right,” George snorted, his brows furrowing as he tried to follow your steps.

Stopping, you reached up to cup his face. “I prefer redheads who are wicked beaters, stupidly courageous, and have a trail of freckles right across their noses,” you said, letting your fingers dance across his cheek.

With a beaming smile, George’s defeated expression disappeared and he kissed your nose.

“I’m sorry, I just thought I’d have this down by now,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“We’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about,” you assured him. “You’ll get it, love. You always do and if we don’t then we can just throw caution to the wind.”

The track playing from behind you restarted and you went to step back when George pulled you into his chest.

“ _Oof_ , George-” you mumbled against his lips.

By the time you’d both come up for air, the record had restarted twice. You leaned your forehead against his jaw and took a few steadying breaths. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining,” you clarified.

George leaned back and you watched his eyes roam over your face. “No reason, I’m just happy.”

“Happy?” You said, raising your brows and glancing around at your makeshift dance floor.

“Not about dancing,” he said, snorting. “Happy that after everything we’ve been through, I get to marry you.”

“ _George_ …” Your stomach flipped and you brought him closer to you. 

“Do you remember the first time we saw each other after we kissed on the platform?” George asked.

“Love, we’ve kissed a lot on that platform,” you said, laughing.

George flushed. “The first time, numpty,” he said, swaying slowly to the music. 

“Yeah, when Harry had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron,” you said. “You’d come back from Egypt.”

He twirled you. “I was being weird because everyone kept saying how perfect you were. How lucky I was to have managed to get you to agree in being my girlfriend.”

You squinted, trying to remember that moment and you nodded slowly. “Yeah, you were upset because of something Percy said.”

George nodded and looked down at you. “You grabbed my hands and said ‘I wouldn’t ever get tired of you. If your pranks or jokes annoyed me, if I couldn’t handle it, I would say something-”

“-I fancied you from the moment you knocked me over four years ago. I’ll leave when and if I want to, not because of someone else,” you finished for him. “I remember.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but that’s the moment I realized I was in love with you,” he said, eyes sparkling, “Fred reckons I’ve been in love with you since we were second years, and he’s probably right, but that’s the moment I remember really knowing it. It was like someone had smacked me.”

You laughed, not able to help it. “I’m glad your memory of our love includes being smacked in the face with it.”

George smiled and squeezed your hips. “Not like that,” he rolled his eyes, “I’d always heard mum talk about how she just _knew_ with dad. She’d tell us that we would all understand when the right person came around. Dad said he knew because he didn’t want to grow old with anyone else.” 

You watched him as he spoke, lost in a memory only he could see. 

“I understood what mum and dad meant, with you. I knew that you’d be the only one I wanted to grow old with,” he said, shrugging. “I just knew.”

Biting back a grin, you leaned forward and kissed his chin. “You’re a sweet talker George Weasley,” you said, enjoying the blush that erupted on his cheeks. “I’ve already agreed to marry you, you know. You don’t need to try and sway me.”

“I know,” he said laughingly, his eyes catching yours. “I wanted you to know.”

“Thank you for telling me,” you said quietly. You both swayed for a few minutes, not bothering with proper form or any dance steps. “George, could I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

You swallowed thickly. “We’ve never really talked about the time we spent apart,” you said, keeping your head on his chest. You could sense his confusion. “We’ve discussed the battle and making sure we ask for help when we need it, but I’ve never asked you – how you really felt when I went away with Ted. We were so focused on survival then and after…I guess we were consumed by the relief, or at least I was.”

“Darling,” George said, a term he only used when he was serious. “What are you asking?”

“I’m trying to say that I’m sorry that I never really took into consideration how you felt,” you said. “I was so scared, being on the run. All I ever really thought of was making it out alive and taking care of Dean.”

“I know,” George said, his expression still confused. “No one could fault you for that. Where is this coming from?”

“Molly came by last week,” you explained. “I’ve been feeling a bit guilty and overworked. Getting into a routine, you and I, it’s been so helpful and the wedding planning threw me a little. I was worried about having the wedding at Hogwarts because, you know. How do you feel about it?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” George said, rubbing his thumb across your cheekbone, “but while I love it, I want you to be alright with it too. I know I’ve definitely thought about this for longer than you have, but it doesn’t need to be perfect. I just want us to be happy.”

You smiled. “We do know a lot of people,” you admitted.

George snorted. “I’m _related_ to a lot of people – you are friends with half the population of bloody London.”

“You all never made friends with anyone out of your houses! It’s ridiculous,” you huffed. 

“I liked you,” George said, smiling. 

“You met me before I was sorted,” you retorted.

“I still would’ve liked you, even if you were a Slytherin.”

“Which is really stupid you know. I know perfectly nice Slytherins-” your words died off as he kissed you again. “You can’t kiss me every time you want me to shut up.”

He grinned. “About what you said before,” George said once you’d both leaned away. “It was hard being left behind but, I knew it was harder on you – being the one that was leaving.”

You shook your head but George put up a hand. “I know, it’s not a competition,” he sighed. “I felt a bit worthless; I couldn’t help you and I couldn’t really help the Order much. We all knew that we would protect the muggleborns and the muggles. It was the waiting that got to me. I was waiting for the battle, waiting for your letters, waiting for everything to get worse.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” you whispered, resting your head against his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have been,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “I knew you were safer in the woods than with us.”

“So, you’re okay – really, with having the wedding at Hogwarts?” You asked, after a few moments.

“I am if you are,” he replied.

You nodded, thinking about whether you could really do it. “I haven’t been there since the battle,” you said. “I couldn’t go to Hermione and Ginny’s graduation. Remember?”

“Then maybe we should plan a trip.”

“To Hogwarts?” You asked.

“Yeah, shouldn’t we go see where we could set things up and I don’t know – I’m sure my mum has a list of things she’d like to go through before the actual wedding,” George said.

“That’s true,” you said, mulling it over.

“Your first time back shouldn’t be on a day you’ll probably already be nervous on,” he joked. “Besides, it’ll be less pressure and you can see if you’d really be comfortable with the idea.”

You grinned. “You’re a genius, George Weasley.”

“Well,” he laughed, “that’s what I’ve been saying this whole time. No one ever listens!”

Rolling your eyes, you led him back towards the center of the dance floor and went through the routine a few more times.

“What about you?” George asked, a little out of breath from the twirling. 

“What about me?” You frowned, adjusting your left arm.

“When did you know you first loved me?” He asked.

You tried to think about it and shook your head. “I don’t think I can pinpoint a moment…” you trailed off and smiled. “Actually, do you remember that time in my third year where everyone was losing their heads over the chamber being opened?”

“Yeah,” George said. “You were worried because it was targeting muggleborns.”

You nodded. “Remember after that day at the lake, where I mentioned I was scared? You, Fred, Lee, and Angelina all took turns walking with me to my classes or to your quidditch practices. I had asked Lee why you were all hovering like hens. He told me it was because you had asked.”

George smiled. “I’d told you it would be alright. I didn’t want you to feel scared walking alone.”

“I think the idea of loving you became more concrete then,” you said, smiling up at him. “I think I’ve always known on some level though.”

“Known what?” George asked, dancing more enthusiastically.

You laughed as he twirled you. “Known that you were my forever,” you said breathlessly. “Everyone always said you and Fred were so alike and so hard to tell apart. I never understood that.”

“We _are_ twins,” he joked.

“Yeah, but you’re so different. There’s only one you and I don’t know; I can’t explain it.”

George stopped and looked down at you. Smiling softly, he shook his head. 

“I just knew,” you said.

* * *

Professor McGonagall met you all at the front of the castle. Her hair was pinned back, as usual, and her green robes wrapped tightly around her. You burrowed into the scarf Molly had given you for Christmas. 

“Bloody hell,” Fred cursed as you all hopped off your brooms. You’d apparated into Hogsmeade and opted to fly up to the castle instead of wait for the carriages. “I forgot how cold it is up here.”

“It’s just as cold in London,” Molly said, her breath coming out in rapid puffs.

“Yeah, but there’s more buildings to block the wind,” Fred squirmed into your side and you threaded your arm through his. 

“Come on,” you told the group, wrapping a gloved hand around George’s. 

“Good morning,” McGonagall said.

“Hello Minerva, how are you?” Molly said, hugging McGonagall in greeting.

“Well, now that I’ve seen one of my best transfiguration students,” McGonagall said, her stern expression falling away.

You beamed at her. “No need to be emotional Professor, I’m glad to see you too,” Fred joked. You whacked him and stepped forward to give McGonagall a hug. 

“Hello Professor,” you said, smiling. “Sorry, _Headmistress_.”

McGonagall smiled. “Professor will do,” she said, patting your hand. “Pomona was beside herself that she missed your visit but she had a pressing matter in London.”

“I’ll see her next month,” you said, “she wrote to me letting me know I could poke around whatever greenhouse was available. I’m sure the grounds are half frozen but, thank you for letting us take a look around.”

You glanced up at the castle entrance and swallowed around the lump in your throat.

“The first time is always the hardest,” McGonagall said quietly. “I’ve grown used to it now but, some memories take a while to fade.”

“Is it the worst idea?” You asked, feeling more intimidated now that you were actually here. 

McGonagall looked up at the façade with you. “No, I think it’s a lovely idea.”

You nodded, steeling yourself.

“Besides,” she said, starting for the front doors, “Hogwarts will always be home to many people. Regardless of the memories and secrets that hide in these walls. Welcome back dear girl.” 

Molly squeezed your shoulder and quickly followed McGonagall’s steps. Fred shot you a knowing look and disappeared through the doors as well.

Frozen, in more ways than one, you nodded to yourself. “I lived here for seven years,” you said.

“We did,” George said, taking your hand once again. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

You nodded, completely unsure. Gazing up at the dark stones and grand wooden doors, you remembered all the times you’d happily ran through them.

“Then you can do this,” he said, squeezing your hand. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

“I can do this,” you echoed weakly. 

George smiled and led you up the steps and into the front entrance. McGonagall was speaking to a student, a Hufflepuff by the looks of his scarf, before he ran off towards the Great Hall. It tugged at the back of your head and a memory of bodies lying on the floor in the rubble flashed through your mind.

“I forgot that there would be students here,” Fred said.

“There’s only a few this year,” McGonagall nodded. “I seem to remember a few Weasleys staying over Christmas holiday. Although, I don’t think you ever did.”

You shook your head, happy to have a question to focus on. “No, my parents would’ve come and dragged me out of the castle.”

She smiled. “I know Professor Flitwick is around here somewhere, he’ll be delighted to see you.”

“Again, with the compliments,” Fred said, swatting the air. “Stop it, you’ll make me blush.”

You rolled your eyes and managed a small huff of laughter.

Molly shook her head and pointed towards the back. “Shall we? I know we spoke about a few options but I think the greenhouses would be our best option for the ceremony.”

“Of course,” McGonagall said, “let’s go out back. Hagrid said he’d be home if we needed anything moved around.”

“ _Hagrid_!” The three of you said, excitement replacing your apprehension. While you’d managed to see McGonagall and Sprout every few months – Hagrid rarely came down to London. He’d been busy with the restoration of the castle. In his latest letter, he’d promise to visit before your wedding.

“Oh, that reminds me,” McGonagall turned and shot the twins a sharp look. “Weasley products are still banned from the castle. Mr. Filch would have a coronary if he found any.”

“What?” George sputtered.

Fred waved an indignant hand and you had to cover your smile. “Professor, I _cannot_ believe you’d think we would ever.”

McGonagall seemed to be biting back a smile of her own. “I hear you’re in negotiations to buy Zonko’s Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing Weasley products regardless.”

“Now that’s just offensive,” Fred said.

“I’m proud of you boys,” McGonagall said, eyes sharp. 

You grinned, squeezing George’s hand. “Cheers,” Fred said, a wide grin on his face.

“Okay,” McGonagall said, “the guests would be using the floo we could temporarily connect. Slughorn says he’ll be able to conjure up enough fairies to light the whole castle. Will you be starting by sunset- oh, sorry Ms. Hill, I didn’t see you there.”

The girl McGonagall had almost trampled nodded, getting her footing. “S’alright professor, I came around the corner too quickly. On my way for some breakfast – _eep_!” At the sight of you, the blonde-haired girl froze.

“Ms. Hill?” McGonagall said. 

“Y-you’re-” she stumbled over her words, turning to the twins, “a-and you’re the Weasleys!”

“Hello,” Fred said, sticking out his hand. “I’m Fred.”

“Hello,” she said faintly, looking rather pale.

“Are you alright?” Molly asked, stepping forward worriedly.

“Yes,” she said, her eyes snapping back to yours. Her blue eyes were wide and she wrung her hands together. “Thank you!” She blurted. “I’m- I’m Amelia, a sixth year Ravenclaw.”

“Nice to meet you, Amelia,” you said kindly.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said hurriedly, her words jumbling into each other. “You – all of you – _thank you._ ”

“For what?” You asked. “I’m so sorry, have we met before?”

“You don’t remember me? I don’t blame you – we haven’t met, not really. I was a fourth year, during the b-battle. My little sister had gone back to Ravenclaw Tower to get our mother’s bracelet. I had to run after her and by the time we got down, the evacuations had finished,” she said nervously.

“A deatheater cornered us and I’d dropped my wand. I thought we were done for. You came flying out from around the corner and - you, you _saved_ us. You got us to the kitchens where the elves helped hide us. You sent that deatheater flying,” she said.

You blinked, overwhelmed with the gratitude and awe in her eyes.

“I decided to become a healer because of you – I wanted to help others the way you helped us,” she said quickly.

“Well, I am a good dueler but I’m not auror,” you said, half-smile on your face.

“No, but you taught me that aurors aren’t the only heroes.” She smiled. “ _Thank you_.” With a small wave, she hurried down the corridor and into the Great Hall.

You cleared your throat and realized McGonagall looked suspiciously teary eyed. 

George pulled you to his chest and you let out a strangled breath. 

“She’s Madam Pomfrey’s most eager student. Miss Hill says she’s going to work at St. Mungo’s one day,” McGonagall said, her eyes cutting through you. “It seems that you’ve honored Professor Lupin by continuing his legacy – yours now.”

Like a curse to the chest, you stumbled, falling into yourself and you took a steadying breath. George rubbed circles onto your back and you exhaled harshly.

“This whole castle is filled with pockets of memories. I feel like this isn’t the first time I’ll cry,” you joked, wiping away a stray tear.

McGonagall smiled wistfully. “Hogwarts has a way of doing that. I’m sure you’ve heard this many times, but as both his professor and his colleague – I dare say I know he’d be proud of you.”

Your throat tightened. “Thank you, professor,” your voice came out hoarse.

“No more tears, come on, let’s go take a look at the space.”

* * *

“Trainee?” A voice to your left called.

“Yes, Healer Owens?” You said, turning towards her.

Her curls bounced as she hurried over to you. “You’re being paged at the front desk.”

“Is it an emergency?” You asked, automatically altering your course and picking up the pace. 

Charlotte smiled and shrugged. “I believe it might be!”

With a confused look, you hurried down the steps and into the reception area. “Healer Sigh? I was told someone was paging me?”

Farrah nodded, motioning towards the front doors with a smile. There, stood George with a large bouquet of marigolds.

“George?” You sputtered, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Remember how we both said once we had our jobs we’d always visit for lunch?” George asked.

You smiled and nodded. “I do.”

“Well, it’s time,” he said, smiling. He handed you the flowers and you touched the soft petals.

“They’re lovely, thank you,” you said, kissing his cheek.

A cascade of giggles echoed behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you rolled your eyes when you saw the group of Trainee Healers giggling in the corner.

“Healer Sigh, could you tell Healer Smith I’ll be taking a long lunch?” You asked.

“Sure,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “Have fun!”

You laughed and let George lead you towards the fireplaces. 

Assuming that you’d be going to a restaurant, you stepped out of your own fireplace a bit confused. “Are we home?” You asked.

George dusted some powder off his shoulders and nodded. “I cooked!” He said, tugging on his ear. 

You narrowed your eyes and glanced over him. He was nervous, you realized. You zeroed in on his red cuticles and sighed. Something had happened.

“George…”

“Come on, let’s get a vase for those flowers!” He said, walking into the kitchen.

 _Okay_ , you could wait until he brought it up. You followed him into the kitchen and winced when you saw the pots piled in the sink. The table was set up and you could smell your favorite dish coming from the stove.

“How’s your day?” You asked, settling into the chair closest to you and watched him twitch.

“Mum came by, so did Harry,” he said tightly.

“What?” You straightened. “I thought everything was sorted – wedding wise. Is it the table-”

“The press found out,” he blurted, his hands shaking.

You frowned. “Found out?”

“About our wedding, at Hogwarts,” he said, gripping the counter tightly. “Shacklebolt tried to bury the story but Skeeter said it was too late. The story breaks tomorrow.”

“Okay,” you said softly, “it’s not ideal but we knew it was a possibility.”

You watched George carefully. After you’d been released from the hospital – journalists following you all around had become a common occurrence. They’d been _relentless_. Alice had managed to curse one who tried to sneak into your rehab session. You’d never understood the obsession, you all hadn’t really done anything. 

“I just don’t understand why anyone would care!” George grunted, dropping another pot into the sink noisily.

You sighed. Out of everyone, George had taken it the worst. He’d get so angry at them – for the invasion of privacy. You understood and agreed with him wholeheartedly but learned early on, from Harry and from experience, that it only gave them more material to work with. You’d perfected your ability to say ‘no comment,’ and kept your head down. Besides, they weren’t ever the brightest bunch and you were quick to lose them. 

Standing, you walked over to George and wrapped your arms around him. A hand came up to cover yours and he sighed. “It’ll be okay,” you told him.

“They have _pictures_ of us. Quotes from some of the vendors we’d looked at,” George said angrily. “How dare they – it’s supposed to be our day.”

“It still will be,” you insisted.

“Harry reckons they’ll try and get into the castle,” George huffed, scrubbing at the pan. “Shacklebolt said he’d tighten up security. Now everyone will have to apparate or floo into Hogsmeade and take carriages up. Harry and Ron said they’d check every carriage.”

“Well, there you go – that’s solved then. I’m sure your mum has got it under control,” you said.

“ _That’s not the point_! It’s not what we planned,” he said, turning around in your arms. “We’re changing things to accommodate them, just like last time. It’s – it’s happening again!”

“Okay, take a deep breath for me,” you said, running your hands up his arms.

A glint in his eyes sparkled and you sighed. 

“Let’s elope!” He said, gripping your hands.

_What?_

“Excuse me?” You sputtered.

“This is…. A lot. The press – you know how brutal they can get,” he said.

You did know. They’d written horrible things about Ginny, Hermione, and you. 

“We don’t need anyone, let’s just go down to the Ministry and do it,” he said, the glint growing into panic. “No one will know until after it's done!”

For a moment, just a moment, you entertained the idea. You knew you didn’t really owe anyone anything. Not your friends, nor your parents, or George’s. Hadn’t you wanted to elope at the beginning? You thought of all the preparations that were in place. You _wanted_ to get married – at the wedding you had all planned. You wanted to share that moment with your friends, your family, your co-workers. 

“You really wouldn’t care?” You asked George.

He shook his head, eyes less frantic and more serious. “I don’t need a party – or a fuss. Just you.”

You smiled. “I love you George Weasley.”

“Let’s go then,” George’s grin dimmed when you shook your head.

“What?”

“I know we both don’t _need_ a party but it’s something we want. It’s one, frankly, we deserve,” you said quietly. “I want to share our day with everyone. You’ve been so excited about this – for so long. I know you’re just panicking and you’re scared of what they could do but nothing will happen. Shacklebolt will make sure it’s secure and I don’t care what they publish. We know the truth and the people that matter know it too.”

You watched the panic recede completely from his eyes and he nodded. Exhaling loudly, he wrapped his arms around you. “You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s all been building since I found out this morning. I panicked – am still panicking.”

“I can imagine, you nutter,” you said, squeezing him. “Besides, you’ve been waiting this long to marry me – a few more months won’t kill you.”

George laughed and kissed your temple. “I may prefer over the top – but if you wanted to go down to the Ministry, I would’ve. In a heartbeat.”

“I know,” you replied, cupping his cheek, “and that’s why I love you so much. Now come on, I’m starving and I’m sure you are too.”

“Panicking does work up an appetite,” George said, laughing. 

* * *

“Bow down mere mortals,” you said, pushing open the door to Fred and George’s office. “I’ve brought something you won’t believe.”

Fred perked up, his nose twitching. “ _You didn’t_.”

You grinned and nodded. “I did.”

“What?” Verity asked, confused. Fred rushed up and grabbed a bag out your hand. 

“She got us sweets!” Fred said, inhaling deeply. “They smell amazing. How did you – _how_?”

“The owner’s daughter is someone I helped at St. Mungo’s last month. She put in a good word and I had five orders waiting for me,” you said, handing Verity a small box.

“Can’t we get dessert from down the street?” She asked, balancing the box precariously.

“No, no,” Fred exclaimed. “These are _award winning Santiago sweets_.”

“Santiago?”

You pointed to the logo. “The chef is so well known; he’s opened a muggle bakery. It’s almost impossible to get any of his stuff. It sells out in the first hour and none of us are ever early enough to get anything.”

“I’ve failed three times already,” Fred said, moaning around a bite of cake. “Merlin’s beard that’s _good_.”

Verity laughed. “You three and your sweet tooth. I’ll take over out there so George can come back.”

“Thanks Verity,” you said, placing lunch onto George’s desk. “I’ve got you a sandwich too – if you ever come up for air.”

“ _Ff-anks_ ,” Fred said, crumbs flying out his mouth. He looked down at them mournfully and you stuck out a hand. 

“Fred, do _not_.”

He huffed and cradled the box in his arm. “I’m going to enjoy these alone, thank you very much.”

“I should be your favorite sister-in-law,” you said.

“You’ve always been,” he snorted. “Don’t tell Bill I said that.”

Laughing, you settled into George’s chair and took a bite out of a chip. Now that you were alone, you could hear something bubbling in the cauldron in the back.

“Hello you,” George greeted, coming in through the back door. He dusted his hands and kissed you. “I didn’t know you were coming by.”

“I’m full of surprises,” you joked, pushing the box towards him. He glanced at it and his jaw dropped.

“You didn’t!”

“Someone put a few things aside – I’m sure we’ll never get this lucky again but according to Fred they’re divine.”

“Course they are, they’re blooming award-winning sweets!” George said, eyes brightening. “Have I mentioned how great you are?”

You preened under his compliment. “Not today, no.”

“Remind me to tell you every morning before you go off to work,” he said, kissing your temple.

“Not to ruin the moment,” you said, not able to ignore the bubbling, “but before we sit for lunch, what’s in that cauldron?”

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” George said, checking his watch. “It’s almost done.”

He waved his wand and instantly a warm aroma filled the room. You inhaled deeply and shivered. “Is that a love potion?”

“Yeah, our newest batch,” he said, “we’re trying to see if we can make it last longer. I’ve got to keep it under a spell when I’m not checking on it. Fred and Verity said it was driving them crazy.”

“It _is_ a love potion,” you said.

“Does it look done to you?” He asked. “What does it smell like?”

You walked over and looked into the cauldron. The color was good, the consistency as well. “It smells like you,” you said.

George frowned. “Does it smell like me because it’s my office or?”

“Lemon bars, mischief, and home,” you said, sniffing the cauldron again. “Aftershave.”

“I didn’t know mischief had a smell,” George said, bending down to kiss you.

“Yeah,” you said against his lips, “ _you_.” 

A familiar pop had you jumping and you turned to see a blushing Ron. “Are you two ever not attached to the face?” He asked ruefully.

“This is my private office and she is my fiancé,” George snipped back. “We have a front door.”

“Shush,” you said, nudging George. “How are you?”

“Good,” Ron said, smiling at you. “Thought I’d pop over for lunch but it seems you had the same idea.”

“And we’re not sharing,” George interrupted. 

You rolled your eyes. “I’ll give you half my sandwich, don’t worry.”

“Cheers,” Ron said. 

“Now that you’re here, be useful will you – what does this smell like?” George asked. Ron leaned over and took a whiff.

“Like Hermione,” he said after a moment. “What is it?”

“Love potion,” you said, handing Ron your container.

“Well, can’t you two tell?” Ron asked around a mouthful.

George wrinkled his nose and you laughed. “We don’t know if it smells like each other or if we just always smell the other.” You motioned to the Gryffindor scarf you wore today. “I always manage to grab George’s things. Although to be fair, it _is_ probably the potion.”

“Look,” Ron said, pointing towards the window. You turned and saw a tawny owl. 

“That’s a Hogwarts owl!” You exclaimed, running over and letting it in. You took the letter, fed it a chip, and watched it fly back out into the light snow.

“What does it say?” George asked, waving his wand over the cauldron again. 

“It’s a job offer!” You said, bouncing on the balls of your feet.

“A job?” Ron asked. “At Hogwarts?”

“For who? For Badger?” Fred asked, sticking his head in. 

You shook your head. “No,” you said flippantly, “for Neville!”

“ _hat_?” Ron exclaimed, indignation marking his features. “You won’t join the team and now you’re actively leading people out of the program?”

You shrugged. “Don’t you think he’d make a good Herbology professor?” 

Ron sputtered but Fred nodded. “Yeah, he would.” Ron whirled around on him and Fred shrugged.

“I just want him to know he has options – you have to realize that he looks miserable,” you told Ron.

“He’s just…getting used to the training!” He said.

“Either way, he doesn’t need to take it. I just wanted to see if it was something he’d like,” you huffed.

A loud knock on the door startled you all and you grinned when you saw who it was.

“Ginny!” You cried.

“Hello everyone,” she greeted, looking tired in her Holyhead Harpies uniform. “I was buying something for my broom down the street and thought I’d drop in. How’s everyone?”

“Badger is trying to poach Neville from the department!” Ron yelled.

Ginny winced at his volume and nodded. “He always does look a bit lost; you have to admit.”

Ron slumped.

“Now that I know you’re here,” Ginny motioned to you, threading her arm through yours, “I’m stealing her away.”

“ _Oi_! She was here to eat with me before you lot interrupted,” George complained.

“Boo-hoo, you get to see her every day. Half an hour won’t kill you,” Ginny said, waving as she apparated you away.

You blinked, realizing you were in the flat above the shop. “I hope you don’t mind,” Ginny said, “I needed quiet and those three wouldn’t be helpful.”

“You stopped by your brothers’ shop for quiet?” You asked, brows raised. 

She snorted. “When you put it like that…”

You both laughed and you reached out to hug her. “I haven’t seen you in a while, I’ve missed you!”

“I know, practices are driving me into an early grave. I think I only just manage to shower before I’m off to sleep. Our captain reminds me of Oliver. I don’t think she _sleeps_.”

“It must be tough but…you’re a professional quidditch player!” You said, still excited about the fact. “I can’t believe it. We’ll embarrass you during your first game, it’ll be glorious.”

“ _Horrible_ is more like it,” Ginny grumbled.

You grinned. “How’s Harry?”

“Stressed,” she laughed, “but happy. He’s really in his element, you know?”

“Course,” you nodded. 

“Still wishes you’d join but I think he’s accepted you’re not giving up St. Mungo’s anytime soon,” she said. 

“If only Ron and Tonks would understand that,” you laughed. You glanced around at the old flat and smiled. The twins used it as storage now, with a bed in Fred’s old room just in case anyone needed a place to stay for the night. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Ginny asked. “I was so used to seeing you all here all the time.”

“It is, but we’re only a few minutes away you know. Both your brothers and two of your friends are living under one roof.”

Ginny laughed. “I know, I know. Once practice lets up, I promise to visit more often.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” 

“How’s planning going?” She asked, settling onto the sofa left behind in the living room.

“Great,” you said, “done for the most part. It’s mostly a waiting game at this point.”

“Are you excited? You look much better than last time,” she said, “less stressed. You both do.”

“I am, it’s much less overwhelming when everything is ready. Although,” you sighed, “it’ll be almost two years, on the dot.”

Ginny winced. She didn’t need to ask. She and the rest of the group would make their annual trip up to the castle in May to pay their respects. You hadn’t felt ready to join them, but you thought you would this year. 

“How do you feel?” She asked.

You took a moment to contemplate the truth. You thought back to the stressful year and what felt like a blind panicked scramble to get things together. You imagined the aisle and George waiting for you at the end of it.

“Happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting close to the wedding - which, I'm thinking will be the end of this journey for now. A few people have also inquired if I'm taking requests on tumblr for the drabbles that'll follow the next installment and I am (unofficially)! If you want to send me a message or an ask - I'll add any that I think I can do onto my list. 
> 
> Again, seriously -- thank you all for the comments and lovely messages. It genuinely motivates me to keep writing. You're all so nice! 
> 
> As always you can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , come say hi, I love talking to all of you!


End file.
